


7 days of robron week

by Hawleysmiller



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawleysmiller/pseuds/Hawleysmiller
Summary: Tumblr challenge with 7 days of robron fics





	7 days of robron week

Robert was eating his dinner at the table in the mill when Aaron walked down the stairs in his dark blue suit. Robert couldn't help but stare at his beautiful husband,as he felt his jaw dropping in awe. Aaron doesn't often wear suits so when he does it's a huge treat for Robert.Aarons suit is perfectly fitting,showing off the toned muscles on his arms perfectly under the white shirt before he placed the blue jacket over it,his trousers were showing off his perfect things and Aaron had his hair completely fluffy and gel free. Robert was in pure heaven.

Aaron carries his tie down just about to put it on when Robert stops him by placing his hands around his waist and turning him around.

Robert knows how lucky he is to have his husband but still at times he feels that he takes for granted just how much he loves him,he's never had that kind of love in his life before and it scares him,he makes sure that he never loses Aaron because that would kill him.

"Where are you off to mr sugden ?"

"Ah I have a meeting for the scrap yard,I have to meet Adam outside the pub and we're getting a taxi to a conference in Hotten. I have no idea what it's about I think it's to do with a whole new stock count or something boring like that but it has to be done I suppose" 

"Oh that's a shame,I was gonna cook us up some dinner,lasagne your favourite"

"Don't remind me please,I'm gonna be bored out of my mind at this meeting" 

Robert let out a little laugh "I'd rather you then me,but let's be honest I've had my fair share of meetings in my life and I still will do you can slag me off then"

"Il hold you to that" Aaron winked

"Hey,let me il do that for you" Robert made sure Aarons tie was done up perfectly for the meeting.

"Rob .. what are you doing ?" Aaron replied shyly 

"You look ... amazing" Robert replied with his heart eyes in full mode 

"What are you talking about,not like you haven't seen me in this suit before" Aaron laughs 

"Well it takes my breath away when I see you in a suit every time,il never get used to it"

"Don't be silly" Aaron started to blush,his cheeks pigmented with a rosy red colour.

"I can't wait to get you out of this suit tonight" Robert smirked,Aaron knowing exactly what was going through his mind.

"Well il be a few hours but yeah I'm looking forward to it" Aaron smiled,with a little glint in his eyes to show Robert how excited he was for it.

Robert placed a light kiss to Aarons lips,slightly deepening it to make sure Aaron got a taste of what he would be getting when he got home from the meeting and wrapped his arms around him,Aaron did his usual thing by grabbing Roberts jacket at the back and holding on tightly.

"I love you" 

"Love you too" Aaron struggled to say it back a while back but now it's like second nature as he wants his husband to know just how much he loves him.

Robert smiles to himself as Aaron walked out the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr : smugdenking


End file.
